Her Past
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Mavda, before the game of Pandora's Tower. An explanation of her past, and how her husband came to be how he was, etc etc. Like every piece o' fanfic, it used part of my imagination- I have no idea if the Fu-Fu clan really existed before the game; it's entirely a made up name. Comment, criticize,favourite, follow, enjoy!
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge**_

_****_ It was a time before Elyria and its great war- before there was such thing as "The Curse," and long before Elena and Aeron were born. Elyria was made up of many small clan tribes, and bordering lands were either neighboring tribes or temporary trade posts. The Scar had not yet existed.

There was a small tribe nestled at the edge, the Fu-Fu clan. The inhabitants were light-purple skinned, tawny-eyed creatures. They were often being argued over by the larger neighboring tribes, and the Fu-Fu clan were often on the cusp of war.

These people were fought over so much, as they had mine and ore crucial for making the most powerful weapons- and yes, weapons of the likes of the powers of the Oracles Chain (which hadn't been made yet).

Soon enough, there was a war- The War Of Unification. The whole continent, now known as Impiria, thrived to unite the lands. It was very calamitous, however. It wiped out the entire Fu-Fu clan... or so it seemed...


	2. Chapter 1- Intro to Mavda

_**Chapter**_** 1**

Sunlight streamed through stained-glass windows made ornate with myriad designs of unique flowers; thorny brown stems intertwined with pine green and then sherbert stems, and the blooms of the flowers were delicate in detail; each bloom sustaining a different colour.

But the sunlight didn't reach the small cot in the corner, where a young woman in her 16th year lay. Midnight hair wisped down her shoulders, to the middle of her torso. Her body, clad in a worn-out yellow dress that had long since faded, was being crumpled up, as she was sleeping curled up in a tight ball. Her face should have been clear and free of any facial marks until she was about in her 30 to 40th year, but dark purple lines curved lightly beneath her eye sockets, which held eyes of a sharp gold colour. Lines sloped faintly to show worry. Her gaunt frame appeared as it would collapse. Bruises, cuts, blisters, and scars covered her being from punishments from her clan of being able to use magic of an unknown power, her eyes near to being harmed because of their stare, her hair being so dark and not of a blonde or brown colour, her multiple attempts to wear trousers, and of her once being caught to serve in the war; it may have been on their side, but girls, unless they were mages, could not fight. Besides, her family scorned her for taking a liking to a boy who they held disdain for.

This girl had the name of Mavda. She planned her escape just a few days ago, yet she wasn't sure if it would work. She would have to wait until midnight, and hope she wouldn't be pelted by stones- or even worse, platinum ore. She decided to harvest the minimal rows of crops, and attempt to tame the soil. She would then sneak into her father's library.

When the soil was tame enough, Mavda snuck in and took a few books, hiding some under her bed, taking one in her hand. She knew how to read, so she blazed through the words. She had learned that the Fu-Fu tribe was actually part of Athos, but close to the border of what she now knew as Elyria. She also memorized the names Thena, Athos, and Certes.

Closing the book, and returning it back to the library of her father, Mavda suddenly heard a clamor. And then, a scream.

"THE ENEMY ARE COMING!"


	3. Chapter 2- Her Escape

_**Chapter**__** 2**_

Mavda gasped. Her plan would have to change. She ran, ran to a post where tamed monsters were held, and she snatched a flying one, got on its back, holding the reins already attached.

"HAW!" She yelled, and the animal flew the opposite direction of the enemy. If Mavda couldn't fight back, she may have well just run away- there were rumors telling of her being sold to another tribe because of her queer magic ability, and because she needed to be married soon.

The animal she flew on was dark brown in shade, with teeth all pulled out, eyes a crimson colour. Although this species in its wild form could breathe fire, this tame version had its flame gland pulled out by careful means of the medicine women and men.

Soon, Mavda escaped the soon-to-be-fiery landscapes. Within 30 minutes, she was in a desert. Mavda soon felt the sharp pains of hunger, and noticed a pouch on the flying animal's side. In it, she found long strips of dried meat, which she immediately took one of them, gnawing on it. She ferreted in it some more, finding a vial of healing potion, a large canteen of water, and a chain. Mavda gasped.

"I can't believe it..." For she took a chain which the best blacksmith in town had made. Mavda remembered how it took many months of time to complete this chain. It was named the Oraclos Chain, and it was said to hold strange power. Mavda held it, turning it in her hands, admiring its sharp point and unique design. She put it on, and suddenly, she felt a bit of energy sap from her being; that meant magic was being extracted from herself; and the chain glowed gold. Mavda knew the chain was know hers for the time being, and it would connect with her for the time being.

The animal, however, began to become a bit twitchy and annoyed with Mavda. It turned over, making Mavda fall from a large distance down to the ground. Mavda screamed, holding the pouch with its contents, chain attached to her arm, to the grou**nd.**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, and fell on her back to the sand. Before she lost consciousness, she heard a voice.

_"Hello? Hello?"_


	4. Chapter 3- Where is She?

_**Chapter**_** 4**

Mavda awoke to find herself in a plush goose-feather bed, with a soft, plush, thick blue blanket made out of what she could only figure to be sheep's wool in a less processed form, dyed with blue dye harvested from certain flowers. Her head lay on a soft goose-feather pillow.

Mavda also had been garbed in new attire. A thick, dark violet dress with lavender at the edges and bottom and with long sleeves covered her frail body, and black pants of some elasticity clung to her in extra warmth. She also wore moccasins, and her hair was pulled up in a long braid lacing from the top of her head and narrowly cascading down to her waist. She was a bit overwhelmed, and thought that she was dreaming, until she saw the chain attached to her hand. It was a shiny gold colour now, instead of the dull colour it was before.

Mavda realized that her head felt a bit sore. She touched the side of her head, and felt a large bump covering a wide area. Noticing an oval shaped mirror, she stood up and walked towards it, examining herself. She looked clean and could pass for a higher-class mage.

The door opened, and Mavda swiveled to face the person. It was a woman older than she. However, this woman was a human, and she had cropped red hair and her face showed early signs of age. She may have been 30.

"It appears to be that you have awakened. You must eat; you look as frail as a sparrow that has not eaten in weeks."

Mavda followed the woman down multiple corridors of what seemed to be the woman's household. There were about 4 bedrooms, and a small kitchen, followed by a small room used for eating. Next to that was a room used for washing, and well... for personal needs.

"Wash your face, hands, and neck. Rinse some water in your mouth; it'll do your gums good. After that, we'll eat." Mavda did as she was ordered.

She came back, and sat down. She noticed that the table was filled with fresh meat, cheese, and produce. She noticed that there was wine and fresh water. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she sat down. The woman motioned her to eat. Mavda ate, paying mind to her table manners, listening as the woman spoke.

"You were found in the desert area- to be more precise, Matthias, our alchemist, found you. He begged for us to take you in. He stated that you were unique, and could be of some use to **our** clan, the **Vestra.** We were hesitant, until we noticed that you had... _that,"_the woman pointed to the Oraclos Chain.

"We also noticed that unlike most members of the Fu-Fu clan, you had golden eyes, and not yellow, tawny, brown, or even the rarer wine red shade," the woman continued. "Your skin may be violet, but it was a lighter shade, in comparison to the rest of your people. You even appeared to look more like a human. We then noticed your chain glow, and we knew you belonged to **us.** Besides, you have nowhere left to run, unless you want to be quashed by enemies, or serve as a slave..."

"Why? Why can't I just return to my people?"

"Well, the enemy which faced your stubborn clan practically wiped out the whole population. And if you could return, your people would scorn you, brand you with a mark of shame for your cowardliness of not facing your death and by retreating, despite the fact that if you fought you'd be whipped and scorned anyhow, and facing your death is the last resort of anyone."

Mavda gasped, but restrained herself from letting her emotions envelope over her. "How do you know the customs of my clan?"

"I was a scholar as a little girl here. I learn these things. I was a good student. What, you didn't learn?"

"I learned reading secretly from a neighbor, and I would ferret and plunder certain articles, informational books, and novels out from my father's library, hiding them, and returning them as soon as I could."

"Did he have a vast and great variety of reading material?"

"To some extent."

"What have you learned?"

"I have learned a bit of geography recently, and have read a few old folktales of my clan, along with tragedies, comedies, and romances. I had also learned a bit from the mage books, but I can only muster up a small flame to heat up some water for tea. I can also move a small rock about the length of my arm, and make the duration of the growth of certain plants faster. I manage to heal small wounds, scars, and burns, but that takes up my energy aplenty."

The woman put her hand to her head. "Although it's somewhat impressive that you have a minimal magic ability unlike the rest of us, your horizon in terms of learning ability is narrow. You have never heard of mathematics, or science?"

"Never. I was a farmer girl, a disgrace to her community. I wasn't even allowed to join the hunt. School was many towns away, and only the wealthy were sent."

"You have much to learn. How about your power in terms of the chains of destiny?"

"I don't know what you're pertaining to."

"The queer golden glow like that of your eyes, the kind which appeared around your chain..."

"That? But, that power is out of my control. It just... occurs at certain times."

The woman sighed. "Now you REALLY have much to learn."

Mavda shot her head up. "I have one question."

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"I'm Roseanne. I know that you're Mavda. As to where you'll start your teachings, I shall take you to Matthias. He'll teach you sciences, and even the basics of alchemy, if you can keep up with him. You better learn quickly; we have a war nearing us."

** Mavda nodded. Her life would never be the same.**


	5. Chapter 4-Intro To Matthias

_**Chapter**_** 4**

Mavda walked through the streets with Roseanna, and noticed that although the majority of the Vestra were humans, there were elf-like creatures, as well as distant cousins of her own kind, not to mention tame animals and livestock, as well as people with wares to sell from other, more enigmatic lands.

Finally, Mavda was lead into a spacious hut, where she saw a young man of her age over a bubbling pot, muttering phrases and dropping items ranging from flowers to unknown fluids, to small daggers. Peering closely, Mavda noticed that the man had a very light purple shade of skin, so light, that it could've been mistaken for a rosier colour. He had mid-length light brown hair, accompanied with wide eyes, and sharp features. Mavda felt her face and the tips of her ears flush as dark as her dark-violet dress at the thought of this dashing fellow teaching her alchemy.

"Matthias," Roseanna solidly said in a rather commanding tone, just as Matthias pulled out a long sword glowing a blueish hue, like that the heart of the ocean. As his face was raised, Mavda had a good look at the man. He was EXTREMELY attractive. Her face flushed a very dark purple. Luckily the blueish hue of the blade was strong enough to conceal that. In any case, Matthias looked over to Roseanna, as her face was cross. Mavda realized that the woman was impatient.

"Matthias, I have brought you a new student. She is the one you dragged, the last of her kind. You must teach her, and she'll live with me. You must teach her as much of the sciences as you can teach, the basics of alchemy, and perhaps, if she can, more advanced alchemy, as well as basic mathematics."

"The Fu-Fu clan hasn't taught her how to hunt?"

"No, they haven't." Mavda finally spoke up.

"Well, let's get started!" Matthias grinned a pearly white smile.

**And so Mavda's education began...**


	6. Chapter 5- We Will Always Be Together

_**Chapter**__** 5**_

Mavda was taught by Matthias and by Roseanne. Lessons with Roseanne were less pleasant, as she was very impatient. Matthias was easy to understand, as they could relate- Matthias was only a few years older than Mavda. It was no surprise that they were slowly falling in love.

Mavda grew- a tall, solid woman, muscular and nearly 7 feet in height, slightly shorter than Matthias. Mavda found how she could control the basics of magic and tame and harness the complexities of the chains of destiny. Her knowledge of the world and of magic and sciences boosted to a new extent.

However, this period of time was sweet, yet a short year. Roseanne was prone to whip Mavda for any insolence or mistake during this period of time, but it enforced discipline. The true shock was much worse.

One day, as Mavda and Roseanne ate, Roseanne told her, "Mavda, you know that the Vestra have their own lands."

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, we had made a deal with the Elders of Aios. We are making 12 Masters, each in its own Tower. You, however, will need to help us with the last part. The most...IMPORTANT part."

Mavda gulped, and stood up. "I'm going to Matthias today. He promised that I'd learn how to make exquisite drapes."

"Ok. You will aid us in Experiment Zero, as the last part is known as..." Roseanne muttered.

Mavda fled, arms flailing, to Matthias. She bombarded him with questions. "Was I dragged here because I was made to do this? Are you doing this too? Why hasn't anyone told me anything?!"

"Mavda..." Matthias held her hands. "Mavda, the Vestra have to do this to keep their land. We're not strong enough to rebel against anyone, and besides, we'll be strong with the 12 Masters to fight alongside us and the Elders of Aios. And... I want **us** to be together every step of the way." He kissed her, and slipped a ring onto her left ring finger. It was crimson, aqua, teal, turquoise, sherbert, blood red, and a dozen other colours. The center was a swirling vortex of purple and orange. As the ring slid onto her finger, it glowed gold.

"We will be together. Always. The ring binds us together, similar to the way the Oracles Chain binds to you."

"Matthias... It's beautiful. How long did it take you to make this?"

"It took 6 months, give or take."

"Thank you. I hope I can pay you back-"

"All I need is your love, loyalty, trust, and your strengths for guidance."

"Deal."

_And so, these 2 were intertwined to their future fate and destiny._


	7. Chapter 6- Fiascos

_**Chapter**_** 6**

Mavda saw the Masters being made and each Tower they were contained in. The Towers were: Treetop Tower; Sheerdrop Spire; Wellspring Steeple, Crimson Keep, Ironclad Turret;Arcadian Tower;Rockshard Rampart;Torrent Peak;Blazing Citadel; Truegold Tower; The Dawn and Dusk Towers (also known as the Blacklight Barbican); finally, the Centrum. She was in her mid-twenties by this time.

But, as Roseanne forewarned her, she'd have to assist in doing the most crucial part of what was known as Experiment Zero. Mavda was sure to be careful- one false move could've been fatal and could result in death. But when the operation was nearly done, a fiasco occurred; the woman was pregnant.

"Hurry- we need to stop this Experiment!" Roseanne, screamed.

"But... the woman can't be saved!" Mavda shouted.

"Rescue the child with the chain- quickly!" A mage of the Vestra ordered. Mavda did as she was told. However, Zeron, the woman being experimented on, rose as a half-formed Master that was the strongest out of all the Masters. She rose up, anger shown from her eyes. Mavda clutched the child.

"The lovers of my husband's descendants shall be cursed, and YOU will be responsible for saving them, woman!" Zeron channeled energy into Mavda, and knowledge flooded Mavda of a Curse that was gruesome- and of all details regarding it, remedy, stages, and all. But the woman wasn't done.

"Woman, you shall be an old hag, cursed with a queer laugh and rough enigmatic image, short and stout stature of your elderly peoples. Your husband will see you every day, old yet young in years. You will die when the curse has diminished completely and YOU will sacrifice yourself, and as your husband is intertwined with you, he will too." Matthias tried to protect Mavda from being transformed into someone of tenfold her years, but he tripped and fell into his alchemy pot. He became an ugly and grotesque creature, with only a head and horrid features. Mavda shrunk to a mere 2 3/4 feet, and she felt weak in her limbs. Her eyes were the only remnants of her youthful, beautiful self. Her hair had become withered, and was limp and grayish-purple, unlike the dark colour and thickness it had retained previously. Her beauty was stripped, her face lined deeply.

Zeron sneered. "The first Curse victim will be _this_ lovely lady," she cast a spell onto Roseanne, and a mark appeared on the woman's backside. Mavda gasped. All of a sudden, the earth started to quake. The skies became ominous and sporadically and spontaneously started to cry a downpour. Winds arrived. Something hit Mavda's head harshly, and she blacked out. The last thing she heard was laughter from Zeron.


	8. Chapter 7- A Last Goodbye and a New Time

_**Chapter**__ 7_

Mavda awoke, head pains throbbing throughout her entire body. As she tried picking herself up, memories flooded back into her mind, and she saw that she was in a horrid predicament. Eyes accustoming to light shining through a crack in all the rubble, Mavda saw a half-formed creature of the remnant of what was Roseanne. Mavda inched towards the shape that was pulsating slightly, like a slowing heart.

"Roseanne," Mavda whispered, near to tears.

"M-mavda... I am so sorry for this... B-but it's best I die." Roseanne breathed harshly, coughing up purple liquid of what ostensibly was blood. Mavda gasped, as the woman was right. She would become a monster unless she was killed or cured. And it was too late for her to be cured. Roseanne's lower half was crushing under a large pile of rubble, and she was being killed slowly.

"M-mavda, I have one last wish. I request something of you..." Roseanne took her half-webbed purple hand and took out a small blade hidden in her sleeve. She held it up to Mavda. "Please. I beg you to do this. It hurts. I want this to end." Mavda gasped at the request. But she took the bright sherbert-coloured blade in her hands. Holding it, it extended to a full longsword.

"Roseanne, I can't do this."

"Do it. I order you!" Roseanne cast her last legs of energy to force Mavda to impale her with the sword. When Mavda did that, Roseanne disintegrated, and became an orb. The orb entered Mavda. Roseanne told her that she was proud of Mavda, and that she keep the sword- she and Matthias were free to upgrade it.

That moment passing, Mavda wiped the tears out of her eyes, and yelled Matthias' name. He was in a corner. Mavda sighed at the fact that he was immobile.

"%%%MHGIFH&*()!" He yelled. Mavda realized that she could understand that he was saying that he was stuck in a corner under some rubble. Uncovering him, she found that he was only a head and no body. He had been stripped of all his beauty more than she. She sighed, and slung him over her back.

"I guess it's only me and you... HEHEHE..." Mavda sighed again, for she had also been cursed with this laugh of hers.

"We have a lot of work to do, Matthias. The Scar has opened, and people are being Cursed. We need to bring them to the Towers."

_And so, they went._


	9. Chapter 8- Only Time Will Tell

**_Chapter_**** 8**

Mavda aged a year for every 20, as well as Matthias. Both looked old, but were actually younger than what they appeared to look like. Both witnessed deaths of many victims of the Curse, and none survived.

Mavda worried about her sanity as the days went by. And the Vestra had lost all their land and succumbed to being traveling merchants for a living or a mage of an empire. Mavda decided to be a traveling merchant.

When hope seemed lost, a lovely woman was cursed, name of Elena. Her lover was a man of quiet demeanor, a man named Aeron. When Aeron defeated the Master of Crimson Keep, Mavda thought that there may be potential for the Curse to be finally cured. Her husband pondered this issue as well.

"Only time will tell, Matthias..."

_And so, Mavda's tale concludes... for now._


End file.
